Eine Begegnung im Hogwarts Express
by Mr.Casey
Summary: Harrys letztes Jahr bricht an. Während Ron und Hermine bei den Vertrauensschülern sind, bekommt er Besuch von Malfoy... Kein Slash, Oneshot.


**Eine Begegnung im Hogwarts- Express**

„Na dann, bis gleich", sagte Harry tonlos. Ron und Hermine nickten ihm zu, traten auf den noch gut gefüllten Gang und liefen nach links. Blöde Vertrauensschüler, dachte Harry, aber es tut ganz gut, ein Weilchen alleine zu sein. Lasst mich alle in Ruhe nachdenken.

Ist es nun Glück, dass das Schuljahr so starten kann, als wäre nichts geschehen? Harry seufzte und lehnte seinen Kopf mit der nun unnützen Narbe an die kühle Fensterscheibe. Die Sonne beschien die Landschaft, Bäume und Straßen flogen vorbei. Es war der erste September und Harry war noch nie so emotionslos gegenüber einem neuen Schuljahr gewesen.

Siebzig Tage lang war er durch die Gegend gestreift, mit seinen beiden Freunden. Doch am Ende war er alleine gewesen, stand Ihm alleine gegenüber. Noch bevor der Krieg offen ausgebrochen war, noch bevor Voldemort seine Todesser hatte rufen können, war Er vernichtet worden. Harry war danach bewusstlos zusammen gebrochen, mehrere Tage hatte er in einer Grube gelegen. Am Ende hatte er sich mühsam in die Zivilisation zurückgeschleppt, niemand hatte gewusst, wo er gewesen war. Niemand hatte gewusst, was er getan hatte. Und niemand war da gewesen, um ihm zu helfen.

Aber dann war Harry in den Fuchsbau gekommen. Wie erfreut doch alle waren, ihn zu sehen. Nur war es Harry egal gewesen, er war erschöpft, müde und hungrig gewesen, wobei er sich dennoch gewundert hatte, wie leicht es gewesen war, Voldemort zu vernichten.

Aufgepäppelt und mit frischen Kräften, aber einem müden Geist, saß er nun hier. Sicher, sie hatten Verständnis gezeigt. Alle. Doch es kam ihm nicht zugute, bei aller Freundschaft zu Ron und Hermine und den Weasleys, warum hatte er keine richtige Familie? Warum hatte er ständig das Gefühl, alleine durch sein Leben wandern zu müssen? Es lag nicht an Ginny, die nun ihr Glück in den Armen von Fleurs Bruder Jacques gefunden hatte. Es lag auch nicht an Ron und Hermine, zumindest nicht ganz. Sie gaben sich redlich Mühe, Harry mit einzubeziehen in alles, was sie taten. Doch der Bund, der die zwei Liebenden verband, war zu deutlich spürbar und grenzte sie doch etwas ab.

Wenigstens, dachte Harry, ist niemand gestorben. Wieder wünschte er sich, er hätte Sirius nicht in den Tod gerissen. Es ist schon lange her, seine Wunden sind geschlossen, doch in leisen Momenten vermisste Harry ihn noch immer. Genauso, wie er sich sehnlichst seine Eltern herbei wünschte.

„Sieh an, Potter, so ganz alleine?", drang eine Stimme durch die geöffnete Abteiltür; jemand störte die willkommene Ruhe. Die Verschnaufpause zwischen den Ferien und dem Abschlussjahr, das ebenfalls anstrengend werden würde. Was hatte er getan, noch nicht einmal die paar Minuten für sich haben zu dürfen?

„Lass mich in Ruhe, nur einmal im Leben", sagte Harry zu Draco Malfoy, der immer noch in der Türe stand und ihn hämisch anfeixte. Warum war er überhaupt hier, hatte Voldemort ihn nicht töten lassen? Wie war er entkommen?

Mit einem Hauch Neugierde schielte Harry zu Malfoy, der bloß blöde grinsen konnte.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, oder ich werde dir zeigen, wie es Voldemort erging. Kannst dich freuen, ihm Gesellschaft leisten zu dürfen", sagte Harry. Ja, bitte, lass mich in Ruhe. Doch die Hoffnung war gering, hatte Malfoy bis jetzt doch jede Chance genutzt, Harry zu erwischen.

Malfoy kam herein und schob die Tür zu, mit einem Klick rastete sie ein und sperrte den Lärm und das Geschnatter aus. Nur das Rattern des Zuges war noch zu hören. Harry wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, er konnte Malfoys Absichten nicht durchschauen. Und wo waren seine beiden Gorillas?

Wäre Harry der Harry von vor den Ferien gewesen, wäre er jetzt aufgesprungen, hätte den Zauberstab gezogen und sich seinen Hasstiraden ergeben. Nun aber beobachtete er teilnahmslos, wie Malfoy sich in den Sitz, der am weitesten von Harry entfernt war, setzte. Harry sagte nichts. Wozu auch. Lächerlich, da kam sein Erzfeind in sein Abteil und nahm schweigend Platz, ganz gewiss nicht das, was der Normalität entsprach. Nun fragte Harry sich doch, wie Malfoy den Sommer überleben konnte. Hatte er um Gnade gewinselt und versprochen, Harry zu töten? Wollte er ihn auch jetzt noch töten, aus Rache?

„Du hast es also geschafft", sagte Malfoy nun endlich nach einem langen Blickduell. Harry nickte. Er blieb misstrauisch, war dies ein Trick, wo war der Sinn des Ganzen? Der Orden des Phönix hatte die Todesser ausgerottet, die letzten befanden sich noch im Prozess. Harry hatte triumphiert, als er gehört hatte, dass Lucius Malfoy mit den anderen nun wieder in Askaban saß. Von menschlichen Wächtern bewacht.

„Das weiß ich", antwortete Harry. Malfoy ließ seinen Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen. Der Zug ratterte unaufhörlich, die Landschaft zog im Null Komma Nichts vorbei, und die Sonne schickte ihre letzten Strahlen, die das Grün der Bäume erstrahlen ließen. Harry hatte einen kurzen Blick nach draußen geworfen, um zu sehen, was Malfoy dort interessierte, aber er fand nichts. Er verkreuzte die Arme und blickte Draco Malfoy an.

„Ich frage dich: Was willst du hier? Ich werde mich nicht mit dir duellieren; davon habe ich genug." Harry verspürte nicht mehr den Hass, den er in den ersten Jahren für Malfoy empfunden hatte. Schon seit letztem Jahr war der abgeklungen, am Ende war gar Mitleid an seine Stelle getreten. Mitleid, dass sich nun zurückzog, da Malfoy ihm gegenüber saß und ihn anblickte. Neugierde und Misstrauen dirigierten Harrys Gefühle.

„Potter, ich weiß, dass wir niemals Freunde werden, und es wäre das letzte, was ich will", sagte Malfoy.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und behielt seine Arme als Schutz über Kreuz, während er darauf wartete, dass Malfoy weitersprach. Der jedoch rutschte tiefer in seinen Sitz und starrte abwesend nach draußen.

„Ja, ich weiß das auch. Sonst noch was?"

Malfoy strich sich ein paar weißblonde Strähnen aus der Stirn und atmete tief ein. „Ich würde dich am liebsten umbringen, weil du Schuld an meinem ganzen Unglück bist, das heißt, weil ich dir gerne die Schuld zuschiebe. In den letzten Wochen habe ich eingesehen, dass du eigentlich nichts dafür kannst. Mein Vater war selber Schuld, sich dem dunklen Lord... na ja, ich bin entkommen, wie du siehst. Jetzt rede ich schon viel zu lange mit dir, der Punkt ist –"

Harry schaute ihn fragend an und hob die Augenbrauen. „Ja?"

Malfoy Gesicht schlug in eine wütende Fratze um, so kannte Harry ihn.

„Verdammt Potter, tu nicht so arrogant."

Harry schloss die Augen, unterdrückte die aufkeimende Wut und zwang sich, normal zu reden. Für ihn klang die ganze Sache ziemlich nach einer Entschuldigung, und die Tatsache, dass Draco Malfoy sich bei ihm entschuldigen wollte, machte ihn schon fassungslos. Er wollte es um keinen Preis verpassen.

„Lass gut sein, Malfoy, sag dein Sprüchlein auf und dann verschwinde, das ist doch, was wir beide wollen."

Malfoy nickte, wieder abgekühlt. Seine Hand grub sich in die Armlehne des mit Cord überzogenen Sitzes, als er weitersprach. „Ähm, was ich sagen wollte, war... Mein Verhalten war... unangebracht, schätze ich, oft jedenfalls. Ist ja auch egal. Warum rechtfertige ich mich überhaupt vor dir?"

Er stand auf und verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen, als er Harry anblickte. „Wir sehen uns, aber wir werden nicht miteinander reden. Denk jetzt nicht, Slytherin und Gryffindor sind die dicksten Freunde."

„Warum sollte ich, herrje, du tust ja grade so, als wäre es das Ende der Welt, dass du dich entschuldigt hast! Keine Angst, wenn wir nicht miteinander reden, habe ich ein Problem weniger. Mehr Zeit zum Lernen und so."

Harry kam der Blitzgedanke, wofür er überhaupt noch lernen sollte. Auror werden konnte er sich abschminken, dafür war kein Bedarf mehr, oder?

„Also dann, Potter", sagte Malfoy. Er nickte und drehte sich um, die Hand in dem Türgriff.

„Wie bist du entkommen?", fragte Harry, dessen Neugierde nun Überhand gewann; so eine Chance, Malfoy auszuquetschen, würde nie wieder kommen, also warum nicht die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe ergreifen?

Malfoy drehte sich um. „Ist das nicht egal?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war dabei, als du Dumbledore nicht hast töten können, du weißt ja von meinem Tarnumhang. Dort hat dein Verderben angefangen, hab ich Recht? Ich meine, du hast überlegt, Dumbledores Angebot anzunehmen, oder? Obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, warum Dumbledore allerdings einen Todesser beschützen wollte, war mir nicht klar."

„Ich war noch kein Todesser, Potter, das war meine Aufnahmeprüfung."

„Jaah, und du hast nicht bestanden, so wie Sirius Bruder Regulus. Was hast du getan, nachdem ihr geflüchtet seid?"

Malfoy starrte ihn ein paar Sekunden an, als überlege er, ob Harry es verdient hatte, die Geschichte zu hören. Dann ließ er sich seufzend wieder in den Sitz neben der Tür sinken. Harry schüttelte gedanklich den Kopf darüber, dass Malfoy noch immer die Feindschaft im Blut lag, was eigentlich auch kein Wunder war. Noch letztes Jahr hatte er versucht, Harry zu foltern.

„Du hast Recht. Ich habe nicht bestanden, aber ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, das Angebot anzunehmen. Da noch nicht. Vielleicht nur ansatzweise, aber ich hatte überhaupt keine Zeit, nachzudenken, Potter. Die Todesser kamen an, und Snape. Wir mussten fliehen. Die Tatsache, dass ich ihn nicht töten konnte, hat mich gequält. Tagelang saß ich zuhause und habe mir Gedanken gemacht, bis Vater mir mitgeteilt hat, dass der Dunkle Lord mich auf die Liste der zu Bestrafenden gesetzt hat. Ich bin weggelaufen, was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Ich habe mich wochenlang versteckt –"

Er brach ab und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen; Harry konnte sehen, dass seine Augen glasig geworden waren. Das Verstecken musste nicht sehr angenehm gewesen sein. Vielleicht hatte er hungern müssen, oder unter einer Brücke übernachten, im Matsch liegen und schlafen, in der Gewissheit, dass er jeden Tag gefunden und getötet werden könnte.

Malfoy blickte auf, er sah Harry mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck an. „Ich musste bei Muggeln leben", sagte er. Und nach einer Pause, in der er Harrys Vergangenheit bewusste geworden sein musste, fügte er hinzu: „In einem Muggelwaisenhaus. Irgendwas mit Jugend. Du denkst sicher, ich übertreibe, aber es war die Hölle auf Erden."

Harry nickte langsam, auch wenn er nicht verstehen konnte, warum Malfoy Muggel so schlimm fand, wusste er, dass er es tat, und dass es ihn mehr als nur simple Überwindung gekostet haben musste.

„Ich musste in einem Zimmer mit fünf Jungen schlafen, das Essen war widerlich und der Gestank erst. Und ich wusste nie, ob nicht im nächsten Augenblick Todesser hereinkommen und mich töten würde; ich wusste nicht, wie es meinen Eltern ging und ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob Krieg ausgebrochen war. Die Muggel wussten von überhaupt nichts. Ich konnte noch nicht einmal simple Zauber benutzen, obwohl ich schon volljährig war. Ich habe das Haus nicht verlassen, aus Angst, auf der Straße jemanden zu treffen, der mich erkennen könnte."

Während Harry Malfoy aufmerksam zuhörte, veränderte sich dessen Gesicht für ihn. Langsam wurde es vertraut, nicht so vertraut, wie das Gesicht des Feindes, den man tagaus, tagein sieht und sich über ihn aufregt, eher wie das eines Bekannten. Aber das Malfoy sich im Haus versteckt gehalten hatte, war typisch: Harry fand schon immer, dass er ein Feigling gewesen war, wenn es ernst wurde.

„Und wie hast du dann erfahren, dass Voldemort tot ist?", wollte er wissen.

„Na, das war nicht schwer auszumachen. Überall Eulen und als ich aus dem Fenster sah, liefen Zauberer unvorsichtig herum und feierten, wie blöd muss man sein, frage ich dich?"

Harry lachte über Malfoys grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Immerhin hast du so erfahren, was Sache ist", sagte er.

Malfoy verschränkte die Arme. „Ganz recht. Und dein Gesicht habe ich danach oft genug im Tagespropheten gesehen."

„Und dir gedacht, warum hat der blöde Potter bloß meinen Verfolger umgebracht, richtig? Ich wette, du warst wütender auf mich als auf ihn."

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf, aber er sagte nichts und fand es auf einmal wieder interessant aus dem Fenster zu starren. Auch Harry wandte seinen Kopf. Wolken hatten sich vor die Sonne geschoben und feiner Nieselregen klatschte gegen die Scheibe. Während sie so saßen und nach draußen blickten, fragte Harry sich, wo Ron und Hermine blieben, sie wollten doch schnell wieder kommen. Oder hatten sie bemerkt, dass Harry Ruhe gebraucht hatte? Malfoy jedenfalls hatte das nicht bemerkt, seltsamerweise störte Harry seine Anwesenheit aber gar nicht. Aber er wollte auch nicht darüber nachdenken und lehnte seine Stirn, eher aus Gewohnheit, gegen die kühle Scheibe. Früher hatte das immer den Schmerz der Narbe zum Verklingen gebracht.

„Wie ist das, hat deine Narbe wehgetan, als du ihn umgebracht hast?", riss ihn Draco Malfoys Stimme aus den Gedanken. Harry schreckte hoch.

„Ja, hat sie. Aber danach nie wieder, ich schätze, das war ein fairer Preis."

Malfoy nickte, die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich geschlossen. Vermutlich kostete es ihn Überwindung, Harry so was zu fragen. Aber warum, dachte Harry, saß er überhaupt noch hier? Vermissten ihn seine Kumpels nicht?

„Was ist aus Crabbe und Goyle geworden?", fragte er, ohne dass er sich davon abhalten konnte.

Malfoy trommelte auf die Armlehne. „Was soll aus denen geworden sein? Die wollten nie Todesser werden, dafür hatte sie nicht genug Grips oder Ehrgeiz."

„Jaah, ich meine, wo sind sie jetzt?"

„Dort, wo wir auch sind, Potter. Auf der Fahrt nach Hogwarts. Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass sie den Abschluss schaffen werden."

Harry wurde sich bewusst, dass Malfoy sich nicht viel geändert hatte. Wer über seine eigenen Freunde lästerte, konnte wirklich kein angenehmer Mensch sein. Oder hatte er nur aus Imagegründen, beziehungsweise aus Schutzgründen mit ihnen abgehangen? Harry brachte nicht den Mut auf, ihn das zu fragen, das war schließlich schon sehr persönlich. Er wollte nicht, dass Malfoy wütend aufsprang, rausstürmte und alles wieder wie früher war.

Die Abteiltür wurde aufgeschoben und die Dame mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen steckte ihren Kopf hinein.

„Schokofrösche, Siruptorte oder Kürbissaft? Ich habe jede Menge Sachen, wollt ihr schauen?"

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf, aber Harry sprang auf und besorgte sich ein paar Schokofrösche. Wehmütig durchfuhr ihn die Erinnerung an seine erste Fahrt mit dem Zug, als er noch nichts von alledem kannte und Ron ihn in die Kunst der Sammelkarten, die bewegende Bilder hatten, eingeführt hatte. In diesem Moment wünschte Harry sich, Ron würde bald wieder kommen, genauso wie Hermine. Er wollte die letzte Fahrt doch mit seinen beiden Freunden verbringen! Warum hatte er sich bloß so blöd angestellt, anstatt sich zu freuen und alles zu genießen? Schließlich war er von dem gewaltigen Erwartungsdruck, der all die Jahre auf ihm gelegen hatte, befreit, und natürlich auch von der Angst, dass Voldemort jederzeit einen Angriff starten könnte.

Als Harry sich wieder auf seinen Platz am Fenster setzte, fiel sein Blick auf Malfoy und er runzelte die Stirn. Auch an ihren Feindschaftsbeginn auf der ersten Fahrt erinnerte er sich. Und jetzt, auf der letzten Fahrt, hatten sie nicht soeben die Feindschaft besiegelt? Musste wohl Ironie des Schicksals sein.

„Schokofrosch?", fragte Harry und hielt Malfoy einen hin. Aber der schüttelte abermals den Kopf.

Harry legte sein Zeug auf den Sitz neben sich, stand auf und nahm den Platz von Malfoy gegenüber ein. Der richtete seinen Blick auf Harry, zum Teil beängstigt und zum Teil neugierig. Oder war das Belustigung, die dort in seinen Augen auffunkelte? Freute er sich, dass seine List funktioniert hatte? Harry konnte sich das trotz allem nicht vorstellen und beschloss, das Risiko einzugehen. Er streckte seine Hand aus.

„Auf ein friedliches letztes Schuljahr", sagte er.

Malfoy sah nun eindeutig amüsiert auf Harrys Hand. „Du erinnerst dich an unsere erste Fahrt?"

„Ich weiß, dass du sie nicht vergessen hast. Hast mich noch vor etwas mehr als zwei Jahren dran erinnert und oft genug deine Bitterkeit darüber spüren lassen. Zu oft, findest du nicht?"

Harry wartete gespannt auf Malfoys Entgegnung, aber es kam nichts. Er wollte gerade seine Hand herunter nehmen und spürte den altbekannten Zorn aufsteigen, als er fühlte, wie eine kühle Hand sich in seine legte und leicht drückte. Überrascht blickte er Malfoy an, der grinste.

„Da kannst du mal sehen, Potter, ich bin nicht so feindselig wie du."

Harry grinste auch, und Erleichterung durchfuhr ihn. Hier zeigte sich doch, dass sie älter und vernünftiger geworden waren, um nicht zu behaupten, reifer. Es war gut, wenn aus Feinden Freunde wurden. Harry nickte, drückte kräftig zu und lehnte sich dann zurück, wobei er nach den Süßigkeiten, nun auf dem Platz links von ihm, griff. Was Ron und Hermine wohl dazu sagen würde? Er konnte selber fast nicht glauben, was grade geschehen war.

„Also, der sprechende Hut wird sich freuen", sagte Harry kauend.

„Warum?"

„Die beiden Male, bei der ich sein Lied gehört habe, meinte er immer, die Häuser sollen zusammen wachsen."

„Oh", machte Malfoy. Er blickte aus dem Fenster und Harry kam der Gedanke, dass sie sich nicht gerade sonderlich viel zu erzählen hatten. Oder zumindest, dass Malfoy ihm nicht zuhörte. Wäre es jeder andere gewesen, hätte Harry gefragt, ob etwas los war, aber er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Malfoy nie Interesse an anderen Menschen zeigte. Und irgendwie kam es ihm auch reichlich komisch vor, Malfoy nach seinem Befinden zu fragen. Waffenstillstand hin oder her, aber langsam hatte er genug von dem Kerl. Zumindest für diesen Tag. Und vielleicht sogar für immer, vielleicht war es kein dummer Zufall, dass sie Feinde gewesen waren? Vielleicht lagen sie einfach nicht auf einer Wellenlänge, hatten überhaupt keine Gemeinsamkeiten und konnten sich eh nicht ausstehen.

Harry beäugte Malfoy. Konnte er ihn denn ausstehen? Hassen tat er ihn nicht mehr, aber mögen? Mitgefühl für vergangene Zeit, ja, aber sofort Freundschaft schließen? Wozu hatte er sich da hinreißen lassen...? Obwohl er sich vorhin noch darüber gefreut hatte.

Malfoy stand auf. „Ich geh mal wieder, Potter."

Harry nickte. „Wir sehen uns in der Schule."

Malfoy blickte Harry an. „Ja, wir sehen uns in der Schule", sagte er, dann verließ er das Abteil.

_Ende des Oneshots_


End file.
